The Heir of Madara
by ASDFG96
Summary: Naruto disappeared 5 years ago. Now, the day before genin exams, he's back with... what's this? An Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan? Naruto X OC. No yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**This I wrote wayyyyyyyyyy before I started "Kushina's Loss, Akatuski's Gain." I forgot about it until last week when I stumbled upon it. This story plunges straight into the present, but what occurred prior to this story's start I will show through flashbacks which will be omakes in later chapters. And so, without further ado, I present The Heir of Madara.  
><strong>

**3-29 update: I edited Naruto's bingo book entry slightly, as well as added a fifth Author's note at the bottom along with a little more dialog between the Sandaime and Naruto.  
><strong>

Pairing- Naruto x Hibara(OC)

* * *

><p><strong>The Hokage's Office-<br>**Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, also known his prime as the Professor, was tackling the mortal enemy of every Kage in the Elemental Nations... paperwork. To him it seemed for every paper he examined and if necessary, signed, five came to take its place. On the inside, the Sandaime was seething.

'Damn you Minato!,' he thought angrily. 'Damn you to the lowest pits of hell for sacrificing yourself and leaving me with no time for reading my student's and your sensei's art!'

After this thought, Sarutobi's thoughts shifted to his successor's missing legacy.

'Minato, if you knew how the village treated your son, you would be rolling in your grave,' the aged pervert thought bitterly.

It had been 5 years since Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto had vanished straight into thin air like he had never existed.

* * *

><p>(Flashback- 5 years ago on October 10, 7 AK (After Kyuubi))<p>

"Get the demon!" was shouted by a mob.

Said mob of hate filled villagers was chasing a small boy who was turning seven years old on this very day.

Said boy was about 4' 0" tall, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker shaped birthmarks on his cheeks. He was Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. Unfortunately for him, to the majority of the populace of Konohagakure no Sato, he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune incarnate.

Naruto was running away from the mob as fast as he feet would allow. While he ran, tears poured down his cheeks while he thought 'Why do they hate me so much?'

Unfortunately for him, the crowd chased him into a back alley that was a dead end.

(End flashback)

* * *

><p>That was as much of the events of that night that Hiruzen knew. He had no idea what had happened after the mob cornered the young jinchuriki since the ANBU who had been following him and the mob had somehow been knocked out. The only clue the Sandaime had was that all of the members of mob were burned alive.<p>

Little did he know that Naruto Uzumaki was en route to the village at that very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>At the front gates of Konoha-<br>**Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu(1) were doing what they always were assigned by the Missions Office. It was one of the most important, yet boring duties chunin such as themselves could be given- gate guarding duty.

Izumo was pacing back and forth while his partner was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground.

"Izumo," said Kotetsu out of the blue. "What do ya' say I go real quick and get us some sake at..."

"No, Kotetsu," interrupted Izumo, "First of all, at least two chunin must be on guard at all times at the gate. Secondly, unless we feel like being demoted, we can't drink while on duty."

After a few minutes, Kotetsu though up his arms and said loudly "Ughhhhhh, I'm so fricken' bored! There's no one comi-." Kotetsu was silenced by his partner holding up his hand and then pointing to a figure in the distance.

As the figure approached, the duo could make out his features better. They saw was wearing a mask. This mask covered his entire face and upper half of his head. Upon the mask was a designed that looked like ripple. However on the innermost of the ring of the ripple were three tomoes, the bottom two of which served as eyeholes. His clothing looked like the robes members of the now nearly extinct Uchiha clan had worn. Around the waist of the figure was a sash that obviously served as a belt. On his hands he wore gloves. On his feet were shinobi sandals. Finally on his back was a purple war fan(2).

As he approached, the duo noticed he was not very tall, only being about 5 feet in height.

When he came close enough to Izumo and Kotetsu that they could make out his eyes, he looked down.

Izumo sucked in his breath and walked up to the masked stranger.

"Excuse me sir, can I have your..."

What Izumo was about to say was cut off when the figure lifted his head and looked him in the eyes.

The masked stranger's left eye was blood red(3), containing a black pupil. Surrounding the pupil was a ring with three tomoes on it. Meanwhile his right eye had what resembled a purple ripple in a gray liquid.

Suddenly, the stranger thrusted his right hand in a pocket on the robes he bared. Taking it out, he pulled out his passport and held it out to the chunin guard. Izumo quickly grabbed it from the figure's hand and examined the passport. When he he saw the name printed, he dropped his jaw. A few seconds later, he handed the passport back and said quickly "You may go in," before he slowly walked backwards.

The masked figure took their passport back, and walked in the gate.

"Izumo!" Kotetsu shouted to his partner. "Who was that?"

Unfortunately for him, Izumo did a delayed faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Hokage's Office-<strong>

The Sandaime was internally seething.

He was positive that the paperwork would be laughing at him if it was sentient.

"Still having trouble with the paperwork Sarutobi-sama?", inquired a voice that came out of seemingly nowhere.

At this, the Hokage's head snapped up. He called out "Who's there?"

"Order your ANBU out, activate the security seals, and I'll reveal myself."

"Very well then. ANBU!"

At this, a group of four ANBU came out of the shadows and bowed before the Hokage's desk. The leader, who wore a mask with a dragon's head on it lifted his head and asked "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Would you kindly leave my office?"

"Hai."

After the ANBU left, Sarutobi activated the seals.

"Now who ever you are... come out."

To his shock, a portal opened in front of his desk. After a second it rescinded, revealing a masked figure that was looking down. When the figure lifted his head up, the Sandaime let out an audible gasp, for in one eye was the famed Sharingan of the now nearly extinct Uchiha clan. In the other was what to him appeared to be a dojutsu, but it was one he had never encounter before. After a minute or so, the Hokage regained his composure.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? But considering it _has_ been 5 years, I'll let it slide _Jiji-san._"

The jaw of the Sandaime dropped. There was only one person who would called Sarutobi that and would be about the height someone of their age would be. But it couldn't be, could it?

In a shaky voice he called out "Nar-nar-naruto?"

At this, the figure brought up his gloved hands, grasped the mask, and slowly lifted it to reveal a wide grin, whisker-shaped birthmarks adorning the face's cheeks, and and hort spiky blonde hair.

At this, Sarutobi did the same thing done by Izumo.

He fainted.

_Some time later-_

The Sandaime blinked as awoke slouched in his office chair.

'I must've fallen asleep,' thought the aged Hokage.

"What a dream... Uzumaki Naruto appearing in my office, wielding the Sharigan and some other dojutsu. How preposterous."

"That was no dream, jiji-san. And it's Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto, by the way," called out a voice behind the Hokage.

Sarutobi immediately turned around. There, standing in front of him was the self-proclaimed Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto. Sarutobi promptly fainted again.

At this, the Sandaime fainted again.

Naruto sighed. He should have expected this.

He walked behind the desk and whispered in the Hokage's ear "Jiji-san, if you don't wake up in ten seconds, I will tie you down, and then use **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku(Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation) **on your Icha Icha."

This garnered him the response "I'm up! I'm up!"

Naruto chuckled at the elderly pervert, before walking around the desk and seating himself in the chair that sat before the Hokage's desk.

The Sandaime said nothing and merely observed the blonde in front of him. When he opened his mouth to speak, Naruto cut him off with "I'm guessing you have some questions."

Sarutobi slammed his hands on the desk before him.

"You're damned right I do!"

"Then ask them one at a time and I will answer them to the best of my ability."

"First of all, what happened when that mob cornered you on the night of your seventh birthday?"

"I was saved by a man."

There was a pregnant pause. Sarutobi broke it with the question "Who was that man?"

"That man was my sensei, benefactor, and great-grandfather on my kaa-san's side."

At Naruto's reply. the Sandaime's eyes widened. He asked "Was he a Uzumaki?"

Naruto shook his head. "My great-grandfather was not a Uzumaki. He was a Uchiha."

"I should have figured, since you added Uchiha to your name. What was your great-grandfather's name?"

At this Naruto smiled. "I'll give you a hint, Jiji-san. He fought the brother of your sensei at the Valley of the End."

Sarutobi immediately started thinking. 'Let me think. Tobirama-sensei had only one brother, Hashirama-sama. And he fought at the Valley of the End Ma-.'

His eyes widened. "Naruto! Are you telling me your great-grandfather was Uchiha Madara?(4)"

Naruto's response was to grin and nod. Sarutobi sunk back into his chair and thought for a moment. He then asked "Ok, _how_ did Madara save you?"

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Naruto faced the mob, his back against the wall.

'Where's Jiji-san?' he thought desperately. 'He and those people in the animal masks always show up when this happens.'

Meanwhile, a civilian wielding a butcher knife advanced on him from the crowd. He raised his arm, ready to plunge it into the boy and end his life. Right as the muscles in his arm tensed-.

"**Amatersau."**

The knife-wielding civilian was instantly engulfed in flames... that were BLACK.

As the mob watched the man burn to a crisp alive, a figure jumped down from the top of a neighboring building. He wore a black cloak emblazened with red clouds. Covering his face was a mask with a swirl pattern and a lone hole for his eye. At the top of his head, spiky black hair poked out of the mask (5).

He then spoke. "All of you are pathetic for not being able to tell the difference between the demon and the container. For that, you will die. **Amatersau.**"

The mob was engulfed in the same black flames. The cloaked man turned around to Naruto.

"How would you feel about training to become one of the most powerful shinobi?"

"Would I, dattebayo!"

Unseen to the blond, a tear ran down the eye of the masked man as he heard the verbal tick.

* * *

><p>The Hokage said in response to Naruto's story "I see... Next question: how skilled are you?"<p>

Naruto pulled out what Sarutobi recognized as an Iwa bingo book. After extracting it from his robes, Naruto opened and flipped around a few pages before stopping on one and handing it to Sarutobi. The Sandaime looked at the listing. It read:

**Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto**

**Moniker:**

**Kami no Dojutsu**  
><strong><br>Age:12**

**Rank**

**: B**

**Status: Genin**

**Main Atributes: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu**

**Affinites: All 5 elements**

**Bloodline(s)-3?; Sharingan, Unknown Sharingan Variant, Unknown 2nd Dojutsu  
><strong>

**Description- Son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, has a Sharingan in left eye which can morph into an unknown Sharingan variant , Unknown dojutsu in right eye  
><strong>

**Body Count: 476 bandits, 58 D-Rank nukenins, 67 C-Rank nukenins, 43 B-Rank nukenins, 12 A-rank nukenins  
><strong>

**Actions: A-ranked shinobi and below approach with caution.**

**Bounty: 10 million  
><strong>  
>Sarutobi looked up. "Impressive," he told Naruto as he handed him the bingo book back.<p>

"Next question: What is that dojutsu in your right eye?"

"Have you ever heard of a man known as the Rikudo Sennin?"

"Of course I have! He was according to lore the man who invented ninjutsu and was the first jinchuriki, holding the Juubi. He is the ancestor of two clans who were founded by his sons- the Senju and the Uchiha. And the Sennin was said to have wielded a dojutsu know as the Rinne... gan... Is that _THE __Rinnegan?"_

"It is."

This left the Sandaime gaping for a few moments before he gathered his wits.

"What does the Rinnegan do?"

"The Rinnegan, which comes from my Uzumaki blood, gives me an affinity to all five elements, plus gravity manipulation. In addition, I can do two more unique things: first, I can combine the elements into subelements, like Ranton, Hyoton, etc. The second thing I can do is use Inton jutsus, Yoton jutsus, and combine them to use Onmyoton jutsus."

Once again, the Sandaime was stupified.

"Ok. Final question. Why are you back?"

Naruto grinned again and replied "To become a genin."

At this the Sandaime frowned. "Why be just a genin? I could make you a chunin or a jonin."

Naruto replied with "One of the most important weapons a shinobi can have is deception. If the enemy sees I'm a genin, them they will vastly underestimate me. In reality, I should be an S, not a B- Rank threat in that bingo book. The reason I'm not is because I held myself back."

"... So you want to be a genin? Well... you're in luck. The genin exams are tomorrow. Would you like me to write a note allowing you to take it?"

"Hai, Jiji-san."

"Ok, one second."

With that, Sarutobi wrote down a message on a scroll. After writing it, he rolled it up and handed to Naruto.

"Tomorrow, go to the shinobi academy and go to Room# 207. Hand that scroll to a chunin with a scar on his nose named Iruka. Anything else you need Naruto?"

"One more thing jiji-san. I want the keys to my father's estate."

"Very well Naruto."

With that, the Sandaime went to the picture of the Yondaime and moved it to reveal a safe. He opened the same and pulled a scroll.

"Here you go Naruto."

"Thanks, jiji-san."

Naruto took the scroll, got up from his chair, and leaped out of the window.

As the Sandaime sat down, he thought to himself 'With Naruto back, things are going to get interesting.'

* * *

><p><strong>And cut!<strong>

1- These two are always doing guard duty, aren't they?

2- Basically Naruto's wearing Tobi's Fourth Shinobi War outfit, albiet without the Uchiha crest on his back.

3- In this story, the scelera of the eyes also change, not just the iris, which I always thought was kind of retarded.

4- This idea came from "Uchiha Naruto" by AlucardY17.

5- For the purposes of this story, Madara _is_ Tobi. Akatsuki still exists, but Pain is the true leader, not just a figurehead.

Read and Review.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

ASDFG56


End file.
